


Скажи «да»

by ktj, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Драко настолько изголодался, что готов был проглотить Гарри
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 12
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Скажи «да»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Say Yay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5842291) by [roelliej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej). 



— Прежде чем мы продолжим, я…

Драко не слушал. Он толкнул Гарри на кровать, потянул молнию вниз и взял твердый член любовника в рот.

— Драко…

Он жадно сосал, поглаживая ствол рукой.

Гарри был почти на грани, возбуждение медленно переходило от основания до сочащейся смазкой головки. 

— Драко… я хочу… спросить…

Он жёстко вылизывал, сосал, не давая Гарри возможности произнести хоть что-нибудь связное.

— Дай мне закончить…

Драко лукаво улыбнулся и замычал, не выпуская член любовника изо рта.

— Выходи за меня, пожалуйстааа…

Гарри открыл глаза, его оргазмическое блаженство оказалось прервано неожиданным звуком удушающего кашля.

— Драко?

— Да, я выйду, кретин ты очкастый! Но в следующий раз дай мне сперва проглотить.


End file.
